


Jealous

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Series: Games People Play (and by 'people', I of course mean Loki) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Loki you little shit, M/M, Protective!Thor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pushes Thor's buttons...</p><p>...not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinknoonicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknoonicorn/gifts).



> It began as the story behind some gorgeous Thorki fanart by [kaciart](http://www.kaciart.tumblr.com/post/66929590452)
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Heard you were talking shit about my little bro’ - that Loki goes to college au and has to deal with these dicks (partiallymostly from his smartass ways) and his big bro Thor is pretty protective. Odinbros are a force to be reckoned with._
> 
>  
> 
> ...so then I took the prompt and went a little further: _And Loki deliberately causes shit just to see his brother step in to protect him because it turns him on to see Thor’s protective side… more often than not, though he’ll go just that little bit too far and ends up pissing Thor off to point of him dragging his brother home and fucking him senseless into the mattress… but then again, isn’t that exactly what Loki wanted from the start?_
> 
> [pinknoonicorn](http://www.pinknoonicorn.tumblr.com) wanted it and well, I can never say no to her xx

Thor looked up at his brother through hooded eyes, biting his lower lip at the sight above him.  Loki was bouncing on his cock with his head thrown back and his gorgeous dark hair falling freely around his face.  He looked wild and uncontained, with his flushed chest dotted in blushing bites sucked into his pale chest by eager teeth not ten minutes earlier.

 

“Yesss.  Yes, yes, fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_ ,” Loki moaned as he slowed his bouncing to lean forward and swirl his hips.  Thor hissed at the instant surge of climax-building pleasure.  The little bastard was squeezing too; making his ass hotter and tighter and _oh god_ …

 

“Fuuuuck Loki…”  Thor grabbed his hips and started fucking up into his brother’s slick hole.  The mattress started to protest with whining squeaks, but Thor didn’t care.  They shared the room and it wasn’t like their dorm neighbours were fucking saints either.  How many nights had they been kept awake by rhythmic thuds next door?  Steve and his boyfriend, Bucky were always at it.

 

So fuck ‘em.

 

It was all Loki’s fault anyway.  He brought this on himself.  He always did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor picked up his glass of vodka and took a sip, deliberately ignoring the blatant jealousy-inducing display his brother was providing that very second from the other end of the bar.  Thor knew Loki had no real interest in the guy currently trying to flirt with him.  He wasn’t Loki’s type for one.  That wasn’t to say the guy was unattractive, on the contrary, despite his short stature, he was dressed sharply in a tailored suit and his hair was clean cut and styled nicely.  His facial hair was neatly trimmed and his demeanour screamed money, but Thor knew Loki was a slut for big muscular blondes; his own twin brother was no exception.

 

But it still made his blood pump faster, made his fingers clench around empty air into a fist that he pressed into his side where he knew there was a bruise made by Loki earlier that morning.  Even though he knew Loki was playing, it still flared heat in his heart.

 

Loki was always pushing.

 

They both realised their attraction for one another when they were 16 and Thor had caught Loki masturbating, moaning out Thor’s name and coming all over his chest.  Thor was waiting for Loki to scream at him for walking into their room without knocking, but Loki had simply grinned at him and brought his come-covered fingers to his mouth; licking them clean, one-by-one while Thor watched, his erection painful in his jeans.

 

Since that day, there had been no one else; for either of them.  Oh, Loki tried to deny it.  Flirt with other men to try and set Thor off.  He never took his brother seriously, though.

 

However, there were times that Loki had tried to break it off in earnest.  Days when the realisation of their actions hit him harder than his arguments could placate.  By far, the worst one had been two years previous; near the end of their sophomore year.  Loki had come back to the dorm and started a blazing row about something trivial. In hindsight, Thor could now see it for what it was – a way to try and make Thor hate him as much – if not more – than he hated himself.

 

He had screamed at Thor to leave.  He had said Thor deserved better than his weird, abnormal brother.  Thor had argued back that if were weird, then Thor was just as weird and that they would be weird together and who cared about the rest of the world.  That if Loki wasn’t with him, it didn’t matter anyway.  Loki had nodded with tears in his eyes, launching himself into Thor’s arms.

 

Loki had sobbed against his chest that night, tight in his embrace, but the next day he acted as he always did; witty and acerbic with intelligence Thor only hoped to rival.

 

Right now however, he was playing his games.  Leading that guy on was only the first part.  He would push and push until either Thor reacted or the object of his pseudo-flirtations would attempt to accelerate the proceeding, which would then lead Loki to rebuff him in such a way that almost always ended in Thor ‘rescuing’ his brother.  He knew Loki was perfectly capable of defending himself, but as Loki had pointing out on more than one occasion _‘where was the fun in that?’_

 

Loki caught Thor’s eyes from the other end of the bar and winked at him.  The action did not go unnoticed by the other guy, who turned and looked over at Thor with a frown.  Thor watched as Loki walked his hand down the man’s arm, whispering something in his ear.  The man’s eyes blazed for a moment before turning back to Loki with a chuckle.  He reached out and ran a lazy finger along Loki’s jawline and Thor slammed his glass onto the bar with a sharp _snick_.  Loki fake-laughed at something then and Thor decided he had had enough.

 

He slid from his stool and sauntered over.

 

Loki looked positively ecstatic as he watched.  The other man turned on his stool and growled.  “Do you mind?”

 

Thor glared at Loki before blinking and smiling brightly down at the man.  “Why?  Do _you_?”

 

“Well actually, Luke here was just getting ready to come with me to a new nightclub across town.”

 

Thor looked at Loki over the top of the man’s head with raised eyebrows.  “Luke?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders with a petulant frown.  “I was bored and you were taking too long to come get me.”

 

It was at this moment that the man realised something was amiss.  He looked back and forth between Thor and Loki before settling on Loki with a snarl.  “Hey, if this is some fucking prank, you –“  His fingers reached out to grab at Loki’s arm, but they only grasped air because Thor had seized his arm, twisting it around to pin behind him.

 

Thor tsked and leant in to whisper in his ear.  “No, no, no.  You don’t get to touch him.  He may be a tease, but he’s under no obligation to do _anything_ with you.”

 

Loki grinned and grabbed Thor by his hair, yanking him painfully forward to capture his lips savagely.  Thor winced in pain and after kissing him back just as passionately, bit Loki’s lips in retaliation.  Loki pulled back and hummed as his tongue ran along the now bloody lip.

 

The man again tried to reach for Loki.  Thor shook his head and tightened his hold.  “So you’re the controlling asshole boyfriend?”  He sneered.

 

“Twin brother actually,” Loki sang and after patting his cheek non-too gently, proceeded to skip his way out of the bar.  The barman watched him go and looked back at Thor, shaking his head.

 

Thor released the man suddenly and watched him stumble back, rolling his head and rubbing his arms.  “He was a fucking fairy prick, anyway.”  He muttered, turning the opposite way and leaving via the doors that led to the alley beside the building.

 

Thor waved in apology before dashing out the door Loki had just left through.  “Sorry Clint.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor found him just outside the bar, leaning casually against the red brick of the building inspecting his fingernails with a bored expression on his face.

 

“You’re going to get into trouble one day, Loki,” he said, pulling him into his arms.  Loki huffed against his chest before eventually bringing his arms up and around Thor’s neck.

 

He shook his head _no_.  “Never.  I will always have you.”

 

Thor growled into their kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and hang out with me on tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
